


Filling the Void

by Liritar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horuss needs all the cuddles, M/M, Multi, Rebound Sex, and will get them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: Rufioh's breakup hits Horuss hard. Two of his friends work on pulling him out of his depression.





	Filling the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newtavore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtavore/gifts).



> Polyswap prompt: _Something with Horuss being taken in after Rufioh [inevitably] breaks up with him would be great- rebound sex is welcome, but honestly the dude just needs an example of how a real functional matespritship works. He can join in or stay as an onlooker, but I'd prefer if all party members knew he was there- unaware voyeurism isn't quite my jam._
> 
> I hope this is satisfactory. I loved writing this.

He had no idea how long he’d been sitting there. Time was so strange here, and after eons, it stopped having meaning, anyway.

The only way to judge was that he’d stopped crying some time ago. Now he just felt numb. Numb, and tired, like he could sleep forever. He wanted to sleep forever, lost in the void of oblivion. Then it wouldn’t start hurting again.

He’d never have to think about Rufioh again.

Ah, there it was. Despair crashed over him once more, blue tears fogging his goggles. He’d invested so much of himself in Rufioh, his self worth and self esteem, that he didn’t know what to do anymore. He wasn’t STRONG enough to face eternity alone.

He wasn’t sure what to do about it, though. And so he was sitting here, arms around his knees, sobbing until he tired himself out, then fading into numb silence until something set him off again.

He was numb when the sounds started, lost in the void of his mind. He didn’t even look up when the noise got closer, until…

“Whoa!”

Suddenly he was on the ground, pinned down by a mass of writhing, bony troll. A four wheel device landed beside them, almost on top of his hand. He pulled his limb back to the relative safety in the radius of Mituna’s flailing.

The other troll stopped writhing, lifting his head and flashing a fangy grin. “Oh, hey,” he said. “Tula, I found Horuss!” he called out in his horrible lisping, scratchy voice.

She skated up to them and stopped. “Heeeeey, Horz.”

He didn’t even smile at that, though he loved that nickname. It sounded like ‘horse.’ He just waited patiently for her to remove her matesprit from his person and be on their way.

The first was accomplished with only a minimum of hassle, mainly Mituna attempting to help and getting more in the way than he’d started.

Unfortunately, instead of clearing out, Latula dropped down beside him, Mituna claiming his other side. He hunched further in on himself, trying not to look at either of them. Maybe if he ignored him, they’d forget he was there? People did that sometimes.

But no.

They showed no sign of leaving. In fact, Latula was gazing at him in concern. Mituna, at least, was playing with the gravel surrounding them, tossing rocks at other things in their area.

Horuss looked down at his legs, waiting for whatever she was going to do.

“Hey, Horz. Haven’t seen you around much. You okay?” She put a kind hand on his shoulder, not in a pale way, but supportive all the same.

He couldn’t help himself. At that touch, he started bawling once more, flushing dark with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he was losing control in front of these two.

“Oh futk did I break him?” lisped Mituna.

“Oh, babez, no. I don’t think he’s hurt. Something’s wrong.” 

Horuss barely heard them, lost in his grief. His heartbreak. All he could hear was his own sobbing, and Rufioh’s voice echoing in his head, telling him again and again that it was over.

And then there was an elbow in his ribs, gently nudging. It was hard to ignore _that_. He raised his head, sniffling. The look of concern on her face was almost enough to set him off again, but no. He had to be STRONG. It wouldn’t do, losing control in front of others like this. A noble troll was composed at all times.

Composed. He could do that. He flashed her a ghastly smile, trying to hide everything he was feeling.

Latula flinched back slightly. “Whoa, man. That’s… something. Yeah. So, what happened, HZ?” 

Horuss shook his head violently. If he ignored it, it hadn’t happened. Right? That could be a thing.

“Come on,” she said, wheedling. “This can’t be good for ya, Horzboy.”

“It does not matter one bit,” he said, not even managing a smile at the hoofbeast pun. “Nothing will be good for me ever again!” And that seemed to be the trigger for another fit of wailing. Despite his best efforts and great STRENGTH. Oh, fiddlesticks, he’d been doing so well. Between body shaking sobs, words started to fall, explaining how Rufioh didn’t love him anymore. How his Rogue of Breath wasn’t his anymore.

How he’d left, never looking back, never to return.

“Hey, Tuna, I think he needs help,” he heard dimly, then Mituna grumbling his incomprehensible nonsense. “No, your kinda help, babez.”

“Oh, fugt yeth.” And then suddenly there was a _hand_ on his _posterior._ Oh, gosh. He let out an undignified squawk, turning his head to glare at Captor. “What is the meaning of this!” His words were halted by a mess of fangs and warm lips, burning against his cool ones. 

Cooler hands slid between them, a muscular form pressed against his back. “Don’t worry, HZ,” Latula murmured in his ear. “We’re gonna get our helpz on for ya.”

Horuss reflected that he should be alarmed at this turn of events, but it just felt so nice to feel something other than despair. And Mituna’s kiss was intriguing, all warm honey tinged with blood, probably from some connection with those fangs and a hard surface.

He kept his hands still, pressed on his legs. He wasn’t about to touch them without his STRENGTH dampening gloves. Perhaps they’d allow him a moment to equip them soon. It would be a shame to injure either of them for being so… kind. Yes. Kind would work.

Oh! Latula’s clever hands had undone his belt, letting it fall off his hips. And then those agile fingers were undoing the buttons of his coat. His skin bared for four hands of varying warmth to slide over his chest. He let out a choked groan, suddenly relaxing. It was too much work to be upset.

Mituna wormed his way onto his lap. “I’m gonna fuskink wreckt you,” he muttered against his throat, teeth just grazing the skin.

Horuss whimpered, the lasciviousness of it all overtaking him with shameful lust. He wanted nothing more than to let Mituna do that. Heck, he would be depraved enough to beg for it.

“Hey, slow down there, MT,” Latula laughed. “You gotta ask first.”

The yellowblood snorted, pressing down on… Well. Yes. Mituna smirked. “He wants ik.”

He flushed bright blue. There was really no denying that, not with Mituna perched where he was. “I do,” he whispered. “I do. Please, don’t make him stop.”

“Aww, Horz.” Latula leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “Don’t worry. We got ya. Just gotta ask a few things first.”

“Oh. Yes?” He was trying to respond politely, as behooved one of his blood, but Mituna was being dangerously distracting. He was struggling with the buttons of his trousers, and Horuss was about to offer, chivalrously, to assist, but Latula started talking again.

“What do ya want, HZ?” He blinked behind his goggles, thrown by the question. He wasn’t sure anyone had _ever_ asked him that.

“I don’t…” He shook his head, not quite sure what she meant.

“What MT and I have is a partnership,” she said firmly, “and that means you talk to each other. Seems to me you never had enough of that. So, what do _you_ want, Horseboy? Mituna? Me? Both of us? One at a time or both at once?” She kissed the back of his neck. “Whatevs you want. Just say the word.”

“Both!” Mituna crowed, eagerly.

Latula reached out and ruffled the other troll’s hair. “Yeah, babez, but it’s Horuss’s turn to choose. Ya hold tight now.”

Horuss was sweating heavily at this point. Her just listing the possibilities like that, like it was commonplace behoovior to engage in such lewd activities with two other people at once… Gosh. “Both?” he whispered hesitantly. It seemed so depraved. So deliciously wrong.

“Ya got it, HZ.” Mituna was coaxed out of his lap, to his great distress. But oh! It was so Latula could remove those so annoying trousers, leaving him bare to their questing hands. He purred as fingers slid along his stomach and thighs.

Mituna got between his legs, grinding against him in a way that made him moan in desperation, bulge writhing against the front of his jumpsuit, staining it dark blue. The other troll cursed, flailing to get to his back. “Tulip, I can’t. Help!”

“Hush, baby, I’m coming.” She circled around to help Mituna out of his clothing, then swiftly shed hers as well.

He didn’t have much time to admire their forms; Mituna bony and sharp, Latula solid, muscular from her vigorous extreme sports. As soon as she released him, Mituna scrambled over and pushed him flat, pulling his legs up and pressing against his nook. He almost fainted at the forcefulness of it. He’d never been treated like this, and he couldn’t deny that he loved it. “Please,” he gasped, feeling the tips--tips?--of the warm bulge sliding past the lips of his nook.

“Futk yeth,” Mituna managed to get out, his bulge writhing deep into his body hurriedly, so hot against his cool flesh, bifurcated tips wriggling independently, teasing him in ways he’d never experienced.

Horuss groaned deeply, lewdly, all thoughts fleeing his body at the delicious onslaught. He tried to spread his legs wider, but Mituna had a firm grip on his thighs, holding him exactly where the other troll wanted him. He felt so powerless. It was absolutely delightful.

He’d forgotten anyone else was even present until Latula laughed. “Babez, save some for me.”

“Wha?” His tongue felt thick and useless.

And then legs straddled his waist as she wormed her way between himself and her matesprit, angling to fit in the small space. Her rumblespheres pressed against his chest and she smirked. “Hey, HZ. Now this party can really get started.” A hand, cooler than Mituna but still slightly warm to his senses, slid back, catching his bulge and guiding it to where she wanted it.

And where she wanted it was paradise. He let out a choked sob as he slid into her body, as deeply as he could with Mituna holding him in place. He had the strength to break that hold, but no desire to. He was pinned by much, much more than those long, spindly fingers. His nook was being bombarded by sensation, and now his bulge was surrounded by firm muscle, squeezing in the most delectable manner, timing it fairly well to match with the other’s motions. Through long practice, without a doubt. She knew how he moved. And somehow, that was even more intoxicating. He was surrounded by their love for each other, allowed to drink it in as if it belonged to him.

Horuss cried out, unable to stifle his sounds in his need. He had never felt so much at once, or so deeply. This was true love, solid gold compared to the gilded plating coating the emotions between himself and Rufioh. He’d thought he’d been in love, but it had faded, unlike what these two had. And they were allowing him to bask in it. He never wanted it to end. He wasn’t sure he could face his afterlife without this feeling in it.

His thoughts dissolved as Mituna began to move faster inside him, battering him from the inside with stimulation. His claws rent the ground beneath him, long furrows of earth beneath his fingertips, as the pressure became too much to bear. He let out a shriek as bliss battered him, his fluids dousing him in a sudden cold rush that left him gasping.

“Hoky fusk,” Mituna pushed out between his teeth, bulge whipping violently for another moment before flooding his body with his warmth. Horuss groaned deeply, eyelids fluttering. His bulge twitched inside Latula, making a valiant effort to become aroused again at the sensation, but not quite managing.

She moaned, rocking her hips above him, and he looked down to see Mituna’s long fingers fighting with her bulge. Oh. Good. He was happy she wasn’t being neglected. He didn’t have the ability to move more than an inch.

They were beautiful together. He felt dirty watching them, as if he was intruding. But she was sprawled over him, his bulge still trapped in her eager nook. He couldn’t escape, and they didn’t seem to want him to. In fact, Mituna was grinning down at him over Latula’s shoulder, as if silently inviting him to join in his triumph as she came apart in his hand, teal splashing up his chest in a depraved shower.

“Whoo boy,” she laughed, sliding out from between them and curling up at his side. “That was RADICAL!” She held out a hand, and Mituna gave her a high five, shrieking in delight.

He smiled faintly, watching their joyous celebration. He couldn’t quite join in, already aching inside at the thought it was over, that they’d abandon him now, just like everyone else. His pain was slightly less than it had been, though, and he was grateful to them for letting him intrude on their love, giving him a balm around his bruised and battered heart.

Mituna crawled up awkwardly on his other side, reaching up to run a hand through his sweat drenched hair. The hand he’d been using to… Oh, heck. He was smearing it all over his head! That was utterly… disgraceful. His heart beat faster in excitement.

The other troll smirked. “Wanka go again?” he said, letting out an unpleasant laugh.

“Tuna, jeeze, let the boy rest.” Latula reached across him to smack her matesprit gently.

Sounds of disappointment emerged from two throats. Horuss glanced at Mituna, flushing a deep blue. He wasn’t sure he needed to rest, but Latula seemed firm on the idea. He would hate to disappoint her. He slowly relaxed, trying to quell the desire rising again inside him.

“MT’s right, though,” came her voice after a moment. Horuss blinked at her, uncomprehending. She laughed, running a claw lightly down his chest. “I’d love to do this again sometime.”

Horuss let out a surprised squeak. He couldn’t have heard that right. It didn’t fit into his worldview. They were going to abandon him. Weren’t they? It didn’t make sense that they’d want to stay. “What?” he finally said, his bewilderment clear in his voice.

“Oh, sweetie, you didn’t think we were just using you, did you?” Latula kissed his cheek. “Fine as your ass is, that ain’t our style.”

Mituna cackled loudly and squeezed his posterior. “Ith not?”

Horuss flushed deeply, slapping at his hand.

“Stop it, babez.” Latula snorted. “Of course not. We like you, Horzboy. And we don’t want ya to be sad. Sounds like pity to me. I’m here whenever ya need me. And so’s Tuna. He just ain’t so good at the words and shiz.”

Mituna made a face. “Too mugch taltking,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, like I said.” The girl smiled fondly at the yellowblood.

Horuss was having a hard time absorbing her words. “You… still want me?”

“Oh, babez.” Latula wrapped her arms around him. “Of course we do, you sweet, pathetic mess. I’m gonna take care of you.”

He couldn’t help the tears that trickled from his eyes, or the sobs that welled out of his chest, but instead of his normal despair, his body felt aglow with hope. He wasn’t alone, and wouldn’t be again for a long time. “I… I love you,” he whispered. “Both of you.”

“I love you, too, sweetie.”

“Yeah, great, tho who’th gonga futk me?”

“Shut up, MT.”


End file.
